bakuganabridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DarkusMaster
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan Abridged Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ya you can help. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 04:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) can i join the abriged thing nowMutant helios 16:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) mutant helios. hey i put a picture on your account by accident sorry Mutant helios 16:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios Velcome . . . http://thestriker.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity BTW I made a Wiki . . . [[User:Striker826|'Strik']][[User Talk:Striker826|'er']][[User blog:Striker826|'826']] 23:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I added some photos. But are those the right season? [[User:Striker826|'Strik']][[User Talk:Striker826|'er']][[User blog:Striker826|'826']] 20:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh just the greatest! NOW. Let's see what we can do about that block . . . Shall we? Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 20:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh come on . . . . I've changed . . . Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 20:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I possibly be a rollback/chatmod? [[User:Striker826|'Strik']][[User Talk:Striker826|'er']][[User blog:Striker826|'826']] 22:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reading this. Did I do something? [[User:Striker826|'Strik']][[User Talk:Striker826|'er']][[User blog:Striker826|'826']] 23:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I asked because I'm the second place user in achievments. lol i wanna be the little annoying wontu XD Let's Get Started So We've put this off long enough. It's the fact that we don't have a script we're not making the episode, right? So what specfically out of the list below do you want me to do? *Watch Episode 1 of season 1 and come up with a bunch of jokes/gags related to it. *Use your own parameters you'll have to specify for me. I look forward to working with you on this project! - Masquerade Phantom 02:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Any Idea why im Blocked on bakugan Wiki? Radizen 23:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Radizen Late Reply So my computer freaks out at random times whenever I try to edit pages on Wikia websites (it freezes), thus I was not able to reply to you right away, and may not be able to for a while depending on whether or not my computer decides to like me or not. Anyways, if you present me with a plot, I'll try coming up with a few gags...maybe we should meet on Wikia chat and discuss the first episode/series in general in greater detail. I had a couple ideas right off the bat, so here they are below: *Possible sexual inuendo: "Throwing balls" to reference launching a Bakugan into battle. *Something to reference the number of dubbing errors in the first season in terms of Bakugan names (they called Falconeer Ravenoid for several episodes, for example). *Alice is transsexual. She cannot decide which sex she likes better, but is gradually leaning towards being a man, thus Masquerade. We can sum Masquerade up as "the guy who wasted all the studio's money on hair gel instead of a face." If we do a Season 2 based on New Vestroia, we could reference this during one of the first encounters with Spectra. I want this to be something good like YGOTAS. Call it picky or perfectionism; I just have high expectations for myself. Know any assistant writers who could contact me to flesh out episode ideas/scripts? "Lackeys," so to speak...? Again, I apologize for the late response. - Masquerade Phantom 05:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm free to chat until about 10:30 am. My dad's taking me to look at colleges for the rest of the day. I have no idea when I'll get home, let alone online again afterwards, but I'll message you then if there's still more to discuss. - Masquerade Phantom 13:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: "Please leave a message if I can help with anything . . ." What articles should I edit? MauvePerception - Evil beware . . .''we have waffles.'' 16:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC)